Seperti Surga
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kiba bertanya kepada Neji tentang tipe gadis seperti apa yang disukainya. Akan tetapi, jawaban Neji terlalu singkat, padat, dan membingungkan. / "Yang seperti surga." / NejiTen hints, alternate reality, canon-setting.


**Warning:** _Drabble, alternate reality, canon-setting_.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Setelah Shikamaru Hiden dimana Shikamaru sudah berkencan dengan Temari, dan Sai dengan Ino.

* * *

 **Seperti Surga**

~ _gadis tipemu sendiri seperti apa?_ ~

* * *

Beberapa anggota laki-laki Konoha 11 yang kini telah beranjak dewasa, nampak berkumpul di salah satu taman desa. Tidak ada misi yang mereka lakukan selain mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto dan Hinata seperti yang diminta oleh _hokage_ Kakashi.

Di antara mereka hanya Sai (selain Naruto dan Sasuke) yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Ino baru saja mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk makan siang bersama—meninggalkan Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Lee yang masih bertahan di sana sembari mendiskusikan hadiah apa yang sebaiknya mereka berikan.

" _Mendokusai_ ," ungkap Shikamaru sembari menguap malas, "suatu hari masing-masing dari kita pun akan menikah seperti Naruto."

Shino berdeham, "Itu bagi kalian yang sudah punya pasangan."

Kiba kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Di sini hanya tinggal aku, Shino, Lee dan Neji yang belum memiliki pasangan. Nah, aku ingin tahu seperti apa tipe gadis kalian, teman-teman!"

Lee yang mendengarnya seketika bersemangat sembari mengangkat satu tangan ke atas. "Wuoho! Semangat cinta masa muda yang membara akan datang pada kita semua! Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan gadis yang juga bersemangat sama sepertiku!"

Kiba tertawa, sementara Neji memejamkan mata lelah mendengar Lee baru saja mengatakan tipe gadisnya.

"Haha ... aku mungkin akan menyukai gadis penyayang hewan juga. Heh, Shino bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda yang ditanya, kemudian menatap salah satu serangganya yang terlihat terbang di dekat Shino. "Yang seperti dia—tidak melupakanku."

Maklum dengan sikap inferior sahabatnya, Kiba hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shino memang merasa dilupakan semenjak tidak diikutsertakan dalam misi mengajak Sasuke kembali ke desa beberapa tahun lalu.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Neji? Gadis seperti apa yang kausuka?" Kiba kembali bertanya. Namun, Neji membisu, seolah tengah berpikir.

Shino membenarkan tudung jaketnya seraya berkata, "Mungkin ia menyukai gadis yang lembut dan feminin. Bukankah pria Hyuuga kebanyakan menyukai tipe seperti itu?"

"Neji itu jenius, Shino. Mungkin tipenya adalah gadis yang pintar juga. _Mendokusai_ ," celetuk Shikamaru menambahkan, mencoba menerka seperti apa tipe gadis sang pemuda Hyuuga karena semenjak tadi Neji belum membuka suara.

"Seperti surga... ." suara yang dinanti oleh keempat pemuda yang lain akhirnya terdengar juga. Neji menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat, dan membingungkan.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Neji yang terdengar tidak relevan dengan pertanyaannya. "Hah?!" Kiba menautkan alis, "aku bertanya tipe gadis yang kausuka, Neji."

Neji mengangguk pertanda ia sudah mendengarkan pertanyaan Kiba dengan baik dan merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya. "Yang seperti surga," ucapnya memperjelas.

Lee dan Kiba tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, Shino tetap terlihat tenang, sementara Shikamaru mendengus geli—seolah ia sudah mengetahui arti ucapan Neji—mengapa rekannya yang lain belum juga paham padahal Neji sudah memberikan petunjuk sejelas itu?

"Katakan yang jelas!" ucap Lee dan Kiba frustrasi.

Namun, Neji tidak menanggapi rengekan mereka berdua. Pandangan si pemuda Hyuuga tertuju pada seorang gadis yang terlihat melambaikan tangan dari tepi jalan.

"Oi! Neji! Lee! Rupanya kalian di situ. Ayo kita mencari hadiah bersama~!"

Tenten berteriak memanggil mantan teman satu timnya dengan nada riang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk akhirnya beranjak dan mengajak Lee pergi.

"Kurasa kami harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino."

Lee menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, meski ia masih penasaran namun mencari hadiah bersama-sama menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan. Pemuda berbaju hijau ketat itu melupakan jawaban membingungkan Neji begitu saja. "Yosh! Ayo kita cari hadiah yang spektakuler untuk Naruto dan Hinata! Kalau perlu puluhan gunung akan kudaki untuk mendapatkannya!" ucap Lee berapi-api.

Kiba terlihat sedikit protes, namun cepat-cepat Shikamaru menaikkan sedikit tangannya pada Kiba—sebagai gestur untuk tidak melarang Neji meninggalkan tempat dan memberikan kesempatan pada tim setahun di atas mereka itu untuk mencari hadiah bersama.

"Shikamaru, padahal Neji belum menjelaskannya. Kenapa tadi kau menahanku untuk kembali bertanya?" tanya Kiba ketika Neji dan Lee sudah berlalu.

"Padahal Neji sudah jelas sekali memberitahu kita gadis yang disukainya," Shikamaru menatap Kiba malas, "tidak lain, tidak bukan adalah Tenten."

Shino berdeham, memberi kode kepada dua pemuda yang lain bahwa ia pun masih ada di sini. "Aku paham."

Kiba mencerna kalimat Shikamaru dan Shino, lalu ia mengingat kembali jawaban Neji tadi yang mengatakan kata 'surga' sebanyak dua kali. Satu seringai kemudian muncul di wajah Kiba. "Rupanya begitu. Sial, mengapa aku baru paham."

.

.

 **[ end ]**

* * *

 **Note:** _Ten_ dalam bahasa Jepang berarti 'surga'.

Review?


End file.
